garofandomcom-20200223-history
Agi
Agi was a rogue Makai Priestess in the events of The Tougen Flute. Personality & Character Agi was a skilled priestess that's desperate for her lover, Magi, to get better. So desperate to save her, Agi turned rogue with Magi and would turn to lying and murder to help save Magi. Unfortunately, her devotion to Magi was misplaced as Magi's own selfishness pressed her to sacrifice Agi to save herself. Skills & Abilities * Makai Priestess Training: ?. *'Adept Martial Artist': Agi was a skilled martial artist as she displayed strong reflexes and capturing a flying object at a long distance and send it back. While not as strong as Rekka nor Jabi, she was able to hold her own. Tools & Equipment *[[Madō Brush|'Madō Brush']]/Baton: Agi's magical brush took the form of a twirling baton, giving each side a brush end. Agi could use this brush to fight and cast spells like a regular brush but utilized a special fire twirling technique to rapid-fire fireballs upon the intended target. History Origins Agi was raised and trained as a Makai Priestess. Sometime later, Agi met Magi and the two fell in love. Unfortunately, Magi became terminally ill and no one could cure her; the two opted to turn to the dark arts. Through their own search, they learned about the legend of Higari and Sousen's Flute; the two sought a means to attain a cure. After finding the remains of Higari, the two summoned Higari and used her power to sustain Magi's life, however, the price is to serve Higari, with the promise of immortality to motivate the lovers. While they found Sougen's Flute, they need to find a priest who can see the remains of Sougen, the bone remains of his arm, as a flute, to be a worthy sacrifice for Higari; the duo sets their eyes upon priestesses as their fodder. The Tougen Flute & Death While on their quest to find a priestess able to see Sougen's bones as a flute, Agi found Jabi while Magi found Rekka; both priests where suitable candidates to return Higari. The dark duo tricked Jabi and Rekka, each telling them a partial truth of the Tougen Flute's nature and that a fallen priest sought to use the flute for dark purposes. Agi faked herself as a shadow agent of the Senate to earn Jabi's trust. Through a series of misunderstandings (caused by the dark duo), Jabi and Rekka suspected each other as the fallen priest, not realizing it was staged for the two to pit against each other; the two eventually figured out the truth and rejoined as allies. In a final battle between Agi and Magi, the two were no match for Jabi and Rekka. Magi continued to be desperate to live and sacrificed Agi to complete Higari's resurrection. However, Higari did not honor her part of the bargain, and instead devoured both Agi and Magi before attacking Rekka and Jabi. Ultimately, the two utilized a powerful Scarlet Bird Flame Formation and defeated Higari. Afterward the two placed Agi and Magi's wands over in a shrine and hoped they found peace in the afterlife. Pics Gallery TBA Notes & Trivia *Agi, alongside Magi, are first LGBT characters introduced in the series. References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Priest Category:Fallen Makai Priest